


Christmas One-shots

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluffy, Gingerbread decorating competition, Jughead knitting, secret santa gift, winter camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: As part of Bughead Secret Santa. Jughead attempts at making Betty a Christmas present. Jughead, Betty, Archie and Veronica go camping for Chrismas with mixed results. And a gingerbread house decorating competition with all their friends turns into something a little sexy.





	Christmas One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas @redcirce it’s your secret Santa. 🎅 It has been a lot of fun talking and getting to know you more. I hope you enjoy this series of Bughead Christmas stories. @bugheadsecretsanta

“Seriously? You said we were doing something fun. Camping is not fun.” Veronica said as she looked at the tents that sat on opposite sides of a fire-pit.

“Come on V. It will be fun,” Betty said as she linked her hands with Jughead. 

“In what world would anyone think camping is fun?” Veronica moaned. “Lying in an itchy sleeping bag, shivering from the cold. And who’s stupid idea was it to go camping in winter?”

“Seriously Veronica. This was your boyfriend's suggestion, so just pack it in, okay? He wanted to spend Christmas camping. So just let him.” Jughead snapped.

“Fine,” she replied, watching as Archie, who had the biggest smile on his face, ran towards them.

“So, what do you think Ronnie?” he asked.

She bit her tongue as Jughead glared at her. “It’s great.” She lied.

“Ahh, yes. I knew you’d love it.” Archie gave her a tight hug.

Betty and Jughead could only laugh as they watched Veronica squirm. 

“I know you’re not too excited about this either, but I may have a little surprise for you,” Jughead said as he turned towards Betty, linking his hand with hers as he guided her off into the trees. “Don’t tell Veronica, but there’s a cabin. Just enough room for two.”

“No crappy tents?” Betty asked smiling widely. 

“No crappy tents,” Jughead replied and she lunged herself onto him. 

“I knew there was a reason I love you,” she said before crashing her lips onto his. 

“Also,” he moved closer to Betty. “There is a sauna, just a couple of minutes from here.”

“A sauna? Out here?”

“Yes.” he nodded. “Maybe once Archie and Veronica have gone to bed, we can sneak away.”

Betty nodded and moved her hands up to around his neck. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You stole my heart, Betty Cooper. And I don’t want it back,” Jughead replied as he kissed her. “Would you like to see inside the cabin?”

“I’d love to. I’m sure Veronica and Archie wouldn’t mind if went missing for a few minutes.” Betty grinned.

 

 

Betty and Jughead sat side by side, their hands warming up by the fire, watching the frown that never moved from Veronica’s face. “How about smores?” Archie asked, Betty and Jughead nodded at the idea. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Veronica stood up in anger.

“Why? What’s wrong, babe?” Archie asked.

“I’m sorry, Archie. I know this was your idea, and I love you for it. But camping is not how I wanted to spend my Christmas.”

“Veronica, calm down,” Jughead said.

“No, Jughead. I will not calm down. This is the worst idea ever. Camping and I don’t mix, I would think a guy who is supposed to love me would realize that!”

“I’m sorry, I really just wanted to spend time with you and my best friends at Christmas!”

“Archie…” Veronica saw how distraught Archie was before he stood up and ran towards the tent. “Archie!” Veronica chased after him.

Betty and Jughead could only watch as Veronica and Archie started yelling at each other. “Maybe we should leave them be,” Jughead commented, clearly uncomfortable.

“Maybe we could go check out that sauna?” Betty asked. 

“Sounds like an amazing idea.”

They walked together through the trees and stopped outside a small looking hut. 

Jughead opened the door after they shrugged out of their winter coats and hung them on the beaches by the door. The warm steam hitting them instantly. 

Once inside they stripped down to their underwear. Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her inside. Sitting side by side on the wooden slats she melted into his body as they let the warm steam engulf them. 

“This is so nice, Juggie,” she said as she closed her eyes. 

“I know right?” he agreed.

“Do you think they’re still yelling?”

“I don’t know. Knowing them, they’ve probably moved on to makeup sex.” Jughead said with a laugh.

“Yeah, probably. At least we can’t hear them from here,” she said as she opened her eyes looking towards Jughead and smiling at the usual curl that hung over his eyes. 

Betty lifted her hand to brush the curl aside and locked eyes with him. “This is a bit of a weird way to spend Christmas don’t you think? Camping? Away from home with our two friends yelling at each other.”

“I don’t care how I spend Christmas. As long as I get to spend it with you.” he replied softly. 

“Juggie,” a smile spread across her lips. “You’re too sweet. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Jughead moved closer to Betty. Planting his lips onto hers, his hand moved to the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing her cheek as Betty opened her mouth, allowing Jughead to push his tongue inside her mouth. 

“Jug?” she pulled her lips away from his. “How many people do you think to have sexy fun times in this sauna?” She asked resting her head onto his.

“I don’t know.” He replied before he pressed his lips back to hers, then he stopped. “Just to be safe, how about we go to our little cabin? That way no-one can interrupt us.” 

“Sounds like a perfect idea.”

Jughead wrapped a towel around his waist before he threw one over Betty’s shoulders and grabbed her quickly throwing her over his shoulder. “Juggie,” Betty yelled and giggled as he ran with her out of the sauna into the cold air. 

“The faster we get to our cabin, the quicker I can kiss you properly. And everywhere” Jughead said as he ran. 

She giggled as he pushed open the door to the cabin. Locking the door behind them Jughead lightly placed her onto the bed. Pulling the towel of their sweaty bodies, Jughead hovered his body above her, latching his mouth onto her neck kissing her when they both stopped. 

They looked at each other and then towards the door. “Seriously?” Betty asked as they could hear the screams and moans coming from the tents not too far away. 

“Maybe we should have stayed in our sauna?” Jughead asked.

“We could always go back,” Betty replied. 

“No. We’ll just have to make more noise.” Betty laughed and Jughead who moved his lips back to hers, more than happy for the challenge. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Betty heard Jughead yelling as she stepped into the hallway moving closer to his office.

“Jug,” she knocked on his door hearing a loud noise from inside prompting her to push it open only to see Jughead jump onto the floor. 

“Jug, what are you doing?” She asked looking down as he sat crossed legged on the floor. 

“Nothing.” He replied innocently. 

“Nothing? So you’re just sitting on the floor because…?” 

“Because the carpet is nice and soft,” Jughead replied running his hand over the carpet.

Betty narrowed her eyes while she looked at him. She didn’t believe him for one second. “Jug. What are you doing?” She took a step towards him.

“Nothing. Like I said.”

“I don’t believe you,” she watched him tense as she took another step forward.

“Betty, seriously. I’m not doing anything.” He said looking up.

“Then why the hell were you yelling and screaming earlier?” Betty asked as she sat on the floor beside him.

“I wasn’t.” He lied.

“I just heard you not even 2 minutes ago.” She said sounding angry this time.

He didn’t reply, he just stayed silent. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.”

“Jug, come on. You’re really scaring me now. I’m freaking out. What are you doing? We don’t lie to each other. We promised each other when we got married. Or have you already forgotten our wedding vows?” Betty asked as fear crept into her mind. 

He was silent. He could see her starting to freak out but he still sat silent, his heart broke when he saw her eyes becoming glassy. “Fine then, Jug. Fine. You want to keep secrets it’s up to you. But I won’t stand here and be lied to.” Betty huffed as she stood to her feet and walked towards the door. 

“Fine, Betty.” He caved when Betty reached the door. She turned around to look at him as he lifted his bump off the carpet, pulling out a ball of wool and 2 knitting needles. 

“What the hell? You’re hiding knitting from me?” She asked as she walked back to him, pulling the needles from him. 

“As you can tell, I’m a terrible knitter,” he replied as Betty started to giggle at his attempt.

“You’re knitting? Why are you knitting?”

“It was your stupid idea about making gifts this year. Since you said I couldn’t write you anything, this was Archie’s idea.” Jughead explained.

“Why were you yelling?” Betty asked as she sat back down beside him.

Jughead held up his hands and multiple bandages that littered his fingers. “Jug, how the hell did you manage to do this? Knitting needles are massive. They can’t pierce the skin.”

“Well, obviously I’m terrible at this.” He replied as Betty laughed.

“Oh, Juggie,” she placed his head between her hands placing a kiss to his lips. 

“This was your stupid idea of making gifts this year. Don’t mock me because I’m not crafty.” Jughead moaned. “It’s not fair. You’re so much better at this kind of stuff.”

“You’re an amazing writer, I knew you would just write something amazing. It’s not fair.”

“Well, then, to be fair, you aren’t allowed to bake or cook me anything,” Jughead said. 

“What? No then I have no idea what to make you!”

“Then we’re even.” Jughead grinned wide.

“This was your stupid idea in the first place, Betts.” He added.

“Because we need to save as much money as we can. This little one is coming so quickly I’m scared we won’t be able to look after him.” She said as she rubbed her growing belly.

“Betts,” he moved closer to her, lifting her up and placing her into his lap. She rested her head onto his shoulder. “It will be okay I promise you.”

“How do you know?” Betty asked looking up at him. 

“I don’t know. All I know is I love you and we’ll do this together, alright?” He asked placing his finger under her chin to force her to look at him. “Do you believe me?”

“I know you’ll look after me and this little guy,” Betty replied as she hid her face into his neck. 

“I love you.” He whispered, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

“I love you too Juggie,” Betty replied, closing her eyes as he rocked her back and forth.

They sat in silence for a few minutes Jughead smiling. “So, does this mean we still have to make presents this year?” 

“Yes.” Betty giggled back.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Jughead sat at the kitchen table, his hand in a bowl of M&M’s as he read a book. “Forsythe!” Betty screamed loudly giving Jughead a fright. She never used his real name, not only was she angry. He was in trouble. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Betty yelled.

Jughead looked up in confusion. “Eating?”

“And what are you eating?” She asked her hands on her hips.

“M&M’s. Do you want one?” He asked handing her the bowl.

Betty shook her head. “No, I don’t want one. You shouldn’t be eating it either!” She yelled pulling the bowl from his hands and planting it onto the kitchen table. 

“Betts, calm down. Why are you so angry?”

“Angry? I’m not angry Jughead. I’m stressed.”

“Stressed, why are you stressed?” He asked.

“Seriously, Jughead, you never listen to me. I still don’t know why we got married if you just ignore me!” Betty yelled.

“Betty, I listen.”

“Do you? Okay. What are we doing tonight then?”

He looked around the kitchen. There were bowls of candy spreads over the table. Piping bags and gingerbread lay scattered over the room. “Ummm…”

“Ummm?” She mocked him angrily shaking her head. “See? You don’t listen.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear what you said. What are we doing tonight?” He asked.

“Veronica, Archie, Sweet Pea, Kevin, Toni, Cheryl, and Reggie are coming over,” Betty explained.

“Okay. Why?”

“I told you about this gingerbread house decorating party weeks ago.” She replied.

Jughead laughed. “A gingerbread decorating party? What the hell is that?”

“Seriously Jug? I don’t know why I bother.” She stormed out of the kitchen. 

“Wait, Betty,” Jughead said as he saw her annoyance at him. “Betts. Come back. I’m sorry.”

He chased her as she reached their bedroom and she kicked off her jeans and sweater standing there in her underwear. “Betts...” He said a smirk on his lips as he saw her standing there nearly naked. 

“No Jughead. Stop. I’m not in the mood.” She replied rummaging through her closet to find a pretty blue party dress. 

“Should I change?”

“Yes.” She replied handing him a shirt.

“I’m so confused. Why are we doing this tonight?” 

“Because it’s fun.” 

“Eating the gingerbread is fun. Making the houses isn’t.” 

“Well, it is to me.” 

Jughead unbuttoned his shirt and put on the one Betty handed him. “Betty, seriously. Why are we doing this?”

Betty took a seat on the bed and looked up at him. “I used to do this all the time when I was a kid. My Mom and sister and me. We would decorate a little gingerbread house together.” She explained. “This is my first Christmas without my parents and I was feeling a little sad.”

“Sad? I thought you didn’t want to see your parents this year after everything that’s happened?”

“I don’t.” She replied. “Don’t get me wrong, Jug. I love that we’re spending Christmas just the two of us this year. But I still feel a little sad.”

he lowered his head as he felt guilty. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t think you’d feel a little lonely this year with it just being me.”

“I’m not lonely. I’m so happy it’s just us this year. There is no one else I’d want to spend Christmas with.” She replied as Jughead stepped towards her sitting beside her on the bed. “I just still want to do fun things. And making silly gingerbread houses are fun.”

“Okay, if having a gingerbread house making competition is fun, then let's do it. I can’t wait.” he replied. A big smile fell from Betty’s lips. 

“Thank you Juggie,” Betty said as she placed a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry that I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay, Betts. I’ll forgive you.” He replied. “As long as I get to eat the houses afterward.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” she grinned.

 

 

 

“Shushhh! Everyone be quiet!” Veronica yelled loudly trying to silence everyone. “Betty’s trying to talk.”

“Thanks, V,” Betty said flashing Veronica a big smile before she looked around the room filled with her friends and the people she loved the most. “I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I used to do this kind of stuff with my parents when I was a kid. And since I don’t really see them much anymore, I wanted to start a new tradition with my friends and family. Because that’s what you all are to me. Family.” She looked around the room stopping to look at Jughead. 

“So, let's get started. I’ve got a lot of candy and I can make more icing if need be. Just go crazy.” Betty concluded and looked at her friends. 

“Betty?” Reggie asked. “What do we get if we win?”

“Well I spoke to Pop. And he’s agreed for the winner to eat at Pops for a year,” Betty said smiling widely. 

“A year?” Jughead yelled excitedly. 

“Who’s judging this thing?” Archie asked.

“Well I was going to, but I thought we might as well get the biggest eater to judge, so…” She looked at Jughead.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

“Wait, wait. Hold up. This isn’t fair.” Cheryl said looking angrily at Betty. “He’ll just choose you.”

“No, he won’t,” she replied. 

“I don’t believe you. All you have to put is tighten your ponytail and bat your eyelids and he’ll pick you.” Toni added.

“I won’t do any of that.”

“I am not a corrupt judge.” Jughead raised his voice.

“Sure, sure. I guess we’ll find out when the winner is announced.” Cheryl replied. 

“Okay, okay. Let's do this.” Jughead yelled. “Go!”

 

 

 

To say Jughead took his role as gingerbread house judge lightly was an understatement. He watched as everyone decorated and took much joy in standing behind his friends eyeing their creations. “Jug, seriously?” Archie asked when Jughead stood behind him while he carefully piped the roof tiles. “You’re making me nervous. It's supposed to be fun.”

“For me this is fun,” he replied before he moved towards Betty, standing behind her he leaned into behind her ear and whispered. 

“Hey, Betts.” He whispered, giving her a fright. 

“Jug!” Betty yelled hitting him on the arm. “You’ve ruined my garden.”

“Don’t worry Betty. Yours looks a million times better than anything these schmucks are making.” He still said into her ear.

“Juggie, you can’t choose me because we’re married.” Betty said.

“I’m not. Look around, yours is the best one.”

Betty looked around the room and he wasn’t wrong. Cheryl had already given up. Archie’s was a mess, along with Veronica’s. And Reggie and Sweet Pea were drinking their fair share of mulled wine and laughing in the corner. The only one that could take a close second was Kevin. 

Jughead leaned in close to Betty, placing his head into the crook of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. “How about I let you win, and then you can make it up to me tonight.”

“Hmm.” Betty moaned closing her eyes as he placed more kiss on her skin. “Maybe Mr. Jones.”

“Let me know Mrs. Jones,” Jughead said giving her backside a light tap, before he walked away. 

 

 

 

“So much for not being a corrupt judge,” Betty said as she was pushing Jughead towards the bed later that night. 

“I’m willing to do anything to get us in this position,” Jughead replied with a giant smile covering his face as he lay flat on the bed, Betty hovering above him. “Also, I can use the year supply of Pops right?”

Betty smirked. “I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“Now take off your shirt.” She said watching as Jughead lifted his shirt up, revealing his very toned and muscular body below. “I’m still amazed how you can have this body with how much you eat.”

“I’m a medical marvel, Betts,” Jughead replied as he threw his shirt across the room.

“In more ways than one,” she agreed, moving her lips down his body.


End file.
